Lovers Eternal
by MercyShadow
Summary: Love… What is the meaning of such a reacherd curse? Bring back the love, bring back the pain… And prey to God, what we've done will be worth all this suffering.
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Alright lovelies**... **So I'm giving it a go, please don't judge me too harshly, this is after all my first attempt at writing anything like this. Than and it took me about three hours to write, I know, I know, bad idea as it is I couldn't resist. If there are any mistakes well, I'm not perfect, but I've tried.**

 **Hopefully, you'll enjoy the first installment, and please feel free to leave a review on your thoughts on this little snippet.**

 **I would also like to give a shout out to** Remember **she's been my insperarion for this attempt at writing fanfiction. And I highly recommend you go read her stories, they're spectacular.**

 **As per always, the only thing that belongs to me is my OC and my imagination, though I can dream for the rest. ;)**

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

 _Transylvania 1462_.

The glowing orb of the sun, lit the sky on fire as it made its final decent towards the horizon. Each passing moment sparking crimson, pink, purple and light blue to streak across the sky, only to intermingle and dance with the once fluffy and white clouds. Once again the glorious sunset, signaled the battle of light being lost into an almost all consuming darkness, and for the single moment that true darkness was reached an unholy peace seemed to sweep up the onlooker into a world of longing and fleeting joy. Only for that longing peace to be shattered as the moon suddenly illuminated in its full glory, silver beamed, seemed to glitter in a strange satisfaction casting the darkened land into an array of abstract shadows and looming shapes. Dusk hand finally come and gone, leaving the world in its wake, colder, and much less forgiving than it had been before when light revealed more than it concealed from the world below.

Minutes passed, and still the onlooker, continued to gaze into the black abyss of the night, listening as the sounds of the previous day had finally subsided, withering away only to be replaced by the glorious and momentous sounds of the night. Oh and what glorious music resonated now in the darkened sanctuary. It had been an age since such peace had been felt, yet a lingering dread seemed to stay coiled within the starlight haired female that sat curled up on the stone balcony ledge, currently much like a lazy house cat soaking up the remaining heat, that had been baked into the stones during the day that it now perched upon. The balcony itself reaching out over a gorge that plummeted down into the river at the base of the mountain, deadly, yet enticingly beautiful. Much like the female currently surrounded in comforting shadows.

Poenari Fortress was anchored to the base of this structured stone balcony, home to no other than one Count Vladislaus Dracula, and his wife, Angel Dracula. Who was still currently perched silently on the stone ledge, looking out into the abyss. The momentous structure of black stone towered over the underlying city at the base of the mountain, as the minutes passed, lights from torches scorched the peaceful blackness as they were lit haphazardly, marking it in a flame of orange and yellow. Similar occurrences were happening within the carved structure as well, where there had been darkness servants scurried around to bring light and warmth back to the cold labyrinth of stone.

This currently solitary female with her appearance of starlight hair, that seemed to glitter and spark in ringlets like the moonlight itself as she tilted her head slightly to the side in curious contemplation. Porcelain pale, and absolutely flawless creaming skin stretched taught over high cheek bones, and an angular heart shaped face that could easily lull anyone into a feeling of sweet, blinding innocently only to be ripped brutally away, by the full curve of her rose tinted lips, now cast in a slight downwards turn of a frown. Her lips could just as easily induce much more sinful thoughts, just as her voluptuous curves seemed to do all on their own, currently covered in the fine silk of her black nightgown, a stark yet alluring contrast against the warmth of her skin. Her heritage had given way to a beautiful figure most woman would outright kill for, generous soft breasts that could fill a man's hand completely were he to take hold of them, a slender waist that could never be duplicated with simply a corset, flaring out into shapely hips giving the lithe, petite woman a classic hourglass figure. Her hips were accompanied by strong legs that seemed to go on for miles. Nothing above however compared to her eyes, beautiful blue orbs of molten sapphire and silver that seemed to swirl hypnotically if one were to look too deeply into their depths.

Having been left in peace, she was however currently no more than a raging storm inside, she missed her husband terribly, the hole in her chest that had been left with his departure, seemed to throb minutely in pain and the strange quiet surrounded her felt almost suffocating, yet much like the eye of the storm, it was calm, too calm for her liking, as if something lurked in the waiting shadows ready to pounce when the opportunity arouse.

Turks had been spotted to the east, which was the reason for her husbands current absence. Vladislaus had left her with a searing kiss only a week prior, and in the more than capable hands of his best friend, Gabriel. As much as she liked the dark, brooding man. With his angled yet soft face and the short stubble on his chin that practically screamed 'slap me or fuck me', deep molten chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that no matter what he tried would always end up being messy with in moments of him walking out the door. There was something lurking behind the facade of a gentle warrior, that sent an uneasy shiver running down her spine whoever their eyes met. She loved Gabriel like a brother, yet she couldn't help mistrusting him to some degree.

Turning from her perch, she slipped silently from the stone ledge and back onto the floor of the balcony, only to make her way gracefully back into the room she shared with her beloved husband. For a moment, she allowed her mind to indulge and wonder back to the feeling of silky, shoulder length raven hair running through her fingers, sinfully soft and warm lips against her own. The scent of musk, freshly fallen rain on the cold earth, and spice hitting her scenes as she inhaled deeply at the smooth junction, of creamy alabaster skin that met at the crook of a neck. Strong muscled arms, holding her against an equally muscled and unmovable form that radiated deliriously delicious heat, intoxication and love. Above all, she longed to stare back into the deep sapphire hues that had captivated her since she was a child, molten and swirling with desire, affection and a possessiveness that always managed to steal her breath away. The eyes of her best friend, now husband. Lord only knew how much she missed him.

Without warning, her daydreams were shattered, falling away like shards of glittering glass, by the sound of cold steel being unsheathed. Time itself seemed to slow down as she turned to face the previously closed door, now open to reveal the group of Turks her husband had gone to flush out from their lands. Ice seemed to slide down her spine as they advanced into the room, surrounding her currently defenseless being with malicious, sickening intent. The blood from the servants that had been slaughtered mercilessly, had pooled close to the door, glittering with a strangely decadent delight as it was caught by the light of the torches out in the hall. 'How strange...' The thought seemed to sweep through her mind as her gaze locked onto the pool of crimson, a strange and somewhat vicious hunger making its presence known the longer she looked.

Abruptly, her concentration was shattered as one of the vile soldiers gripped her upper arm in a painful, bruising hold, yet despite the strength, she felt strangely numb, as if this were all a dream that would soon dissipate into the air. Her emotions seemed to seep away into the holes of her subconscious, this was until one of the five males that now occupied the room came close, hands reaching up to remove the flimsy dress covering her form. Within moments her numb being was consumed in a volatile rage, the likes of which had her keening in absolute delight as she moved fluidly, disarming the soldier keeping her captive and promptly severing his head clean off his shoulders with his own blade, blood spattering on her face and soaking into the silk of her dress. Unfortunately, the stunned silence only lasted long enough for her to turn and face the remaining soldiers in her room, tarnishing her sanctuary with their existence. Fighting like a cornered animal seeking escape, she managed to take down another two intruders before she herself had been disarmed and taken down to the floor.

Screaming bloody murder, she continued to fight the remaining men with tooth and nail until darkness consumed her vision. One of the remaining soldiers hand managed to take hold of her neck, chocking off her air until she lay unconscious on the floor, unable to fight and completely at the mercy of their sickly lust, as her vision faded, she noted with horror as another form entered through the door before darkness fully embraced her being.

What seemed like only moments later, she stirred back into consciousness. The disgusting slickness between her thighs and the bite of the rope, giving away what had occurred during her vulnerable state, disgust and nausea swirling within her core at the same time, relief flooded her system that she wouldn't have to relive the ordeal in her dreams, at least...not yet. Opening her eyes, she noted with some amusement that she now dangled over the ledge of the balcony she'd been previously perched on, the ropes bitting into her flesh, being the only things keeping her from falling to her demise. Looking up her gaze hardened as they landed on the one man she though was on her side.

"Gabriel..." His name left her lips in a chocked rasp of a plea, grabbing the males attention. She could see it in the way he had stiffened at the sound of her voice. Yet the bastard refused to turn and look at her. By the state of him among the remaining Turks, her mind easily linked together what had occurred, and who had come through the door earlier.

He would pay dearly for what he had done, not only to her, but for his betrayal. The silent oath resonated in her head as the rage from previously simmered low in her veins.

It wasn't long before the sound of steel hitting steel resonated throughout the now almost empty castle, only a few moments after the sound of boots making a furious track across the stone hallways towards them seemed to echo within the room.

Fatigue strangely foreign to her slowly crept into her bones, sucking what little strength she had remaining and causing the rope at her wrists to bite viciously more into her flesh, releasing small trails of tickling, warm crimson down her arms, much like that of which still remained now cold and coagulating on the stones in the hallway.

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

Vladislaus had made his way back in haste towards his home, and towards his heart. Having received word that the small band of Turks had managed to slip past him, dread had coursed through his being, he had been a fool for rushing so blindly out after them. His sense of dread deepened as he entered his home, to find the corpses of his servants and fellow soldiers littering the floor, drowning in pools of their own blood. A dark loathing suddenly seized him, boiled in his blood as he moved forward. Unsheathing his sword he moved down the hallways like an enraged dragon out for blood. Cutting down the remaining Turks in the hallway with cold ease, the dread from earlier seemed to curl with a malicious delight up his spine with each step he made towards the chambers he shared with his wife.

Stopping in the shadows of the doorway, he froze.

The one being, he'd destroy both heaven and hell for, his one true weakness was currently dangling over the edge of the balcony. Stripped naked, bruised and almost lifeless. His heart shattered at the sight of his beloved wife having been defiled and left to the mercy of his enemy... and… _GABRIEL_?!

Dread, disbelief, and raged coiled in a tango as it singed through his blood, stepping into the room he locked his gaze with the woman who had given him everything,his reason for being and just as suddenly horror consumed him as the ropes keeping his beloved were cut with a cruel delight, time almost froze the second she started to fall. The tears streaming down her ashen cheeks tormenting him as he reached out helplessly towards her.

"VLADISLAUS!" Her scream as she fell, disappearing from his sight completely, ripped his heart out of his chest leaving him unable to utter a sound. As if she'd done it herself before plunging to her death. With his rage returning, he slaughtered the remaining Turks before turning to his right hand man, now betrayer.

"What have you done, Gabriel... After everything we've been through.. Why?!" His deep baritone voice resounded in the now deafening silence, distraught with pain and sorrow as he turned on the man he'd considered to be his friend, and ally.

"It is Gods will, Vladislaus..." Gabriel's reply was uncharacteristically cold,for the man the Count had come to see as a friend. Momentarily stunned he hadn't seem the blow of the others blade coming. Looking down, he frowned at the sight of Gabriel's sword now sheathed within his chest, strangely he felt no pain from the sharp steel intruding his flesh, the loss of his beloved had left him feeling cold and empty. Glancing back up, he growled as the life slowly drained from his being, cursing God and all who followed him. With gasping breath he renounced the God he had served loyally for years. Only to turn with an all consuming rage and claiming loyalty to the darkness, that he would have his revenge come hell or high water, he would be back for vengeance. With his last dying breath, he cursed Gabriel, as the man had turned to retreat form the room as his once friend and brother in arms fell to the floor.

With a heart shattering cry of pain, anguish, and loss, Vladislaus gave in to the darkness. His last though lingering on his beloved Angel. Wishing he could have held her in his arms, just one more time, to take the pain that had been etched into her being away.


	2. Chapter 2: Death, is only the beginning

**Hello again.. So it would appear, my boredom has gotten to the point where I'm practically splattering words onto the page. Dammit, and here I was hoping to have a little break in between posting. Oh well~**

 **Anyways, I do hope you enjoy the next installment of this series.. Heavens knows I've been agonizing over it for the last few hours. Not to mention, I'm a somewhat impatient being. Tis my downfall I know. I'll end up working out a schedule for posting... Eventually, until then, well... I'll just have to leave you guessing, now won't I?**

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

She watched, in a strange, numb, fascination as the ropes keeping her in place as she dangled over the ledge that would lead to her demise were cut, severing her from safety and any attempt at being rescued. A sudden morbid sense of fear taking hold of her being, she fell, cast out into the arms of gravity. His name, left her lips in an agonizing prayer of a scream. "VLADISLAUS!"

With tormenting tears scaring a path done her cheeks as she lost sigh of her beloved, the look of horror on his face, etched into the back of her mind. Oh how she wished she could fly, the feeling a weightlessness would have brought her peace, such wonderful freedom, instead of this agonizingly slow torment leading to her inevitable death. But no such peace was felt, after all gravity at times, tended to be a rather heartless bitch when it came to others desires.

Yet strangely, she felt no fear for her demise, it had seeped away as quickly as it had risen, it was gone, dissipating into the air surrounding her as she lost sight of her other half. If she were completely honest with herself, she'd never feared the act of dying itself, no, but rather what lay beyond her mortal fleshy demise. Her one wish during her childhood, had been that she would never feel alone, what happened if that was all that was waiting for her in the end? That in itself would be her own version of a torturous hell. Yet Vlad had seen to it that, after the rather brutal slaughtering of her parents by a band of Turks, that she was never alone. The dark haired male had been her constant companion, much like her own personal guardian angel, throughout most of her life as it was. Hell knows where she'd been without him, he'd been her pillar of silent strength through everything.

Plummeting down into the rocky chasm, and towards the fast moving river, however, even with gravity against her, it still seemed to take almost an eternity on its own to reach its final conclusion. With the rare opportunity for thought in such a moment, she gave no hesitation, no sense of remorse as she renounced the God she'd served alongside her husband. Sorrow at such a betrayal from not only Gabriel, but the God she'd come to depend on had been the final crack to shatter the innocent life she had believe to be almost perfect. Unknown to her, she'd followed blindly much like her husband had previously, into the darkness that awaited them.

Any onlooker would say, they were truly descend for one another, cut from the same cloth of fabric that made up the tapestry of their joined life. Just as much as Yin was to Yang. Where Vladislaus was darkness, she was his light, his heart, and the same could be said for her. Where she held darkness, he was her light and her heart. Nothing in heaven or hell would ever change what they were to one another. The intermingling of one soul with another in such a way, was a rarity, soul bonding or soul mates were fiction among the masses, yet here they had managed to find their other half without so much as trying.

Nearing her death, she felt a strange tugging sensation at her core, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest with each passing second as the embrace of her imminent demise drew closer and closer. As her weakened body hit the water, killing her mortal form instantly, the death of her mortal being brought with it… Transition.

Her corps would not reach rigor mortis, nor would it start to decompose during the long agonizing days and nights that it drifted down stream as other bodies would, now cradled within the loving cold arms of the rushing current. It looked merely as if she'd fallen asleep while swimming, her face turned up towards the heavens in blissful peace, as the bruises that had started to appear, melted away leaving nothing behind but smooth, perfect porcelain in its wake, now harder than alabaster as if she were made to be the perfect living carving. Her canine teeth elongated as the transition continued, peaking out slightly from her full still rosy pink lips, becoming sharper and more efficient at piercing the flesh of potential prey in her future. Strength coiled within her muscles, tightening before relaxing much like a reptile during a sun bath on an early morning in summer. Her youth had been persevered, at the ripe age of only twenty two. She would never alter, never change, the sickeningly twisted truth to her being a deadly, beautiful woman was reached within the awakening of her secondary form. Stirring slightly within the waters embrace, her mind was the next and last thing to take on the change, expanding, much like a dry sponge dipped in water for the first time, unrestrained from the boundaries that her mortal being had been confined in. She had always been a smart woman, easily matching the wit and knowledges of her husbands. Where she had lacked in knowledge and skill, he'd taken great delight in teaching her. Things she wouldn't have been able to recall before her death, now floated freely as she sifted lazily through one thought to another with unnatural ease, time continuing to pass behind her closed eyelids.

It took four days for her body to be discovered, void of any imperfection, all evidence of her defilement at the hands of her enemies and Gabriel had been washed away in the cold, crystal clear waters of the river that fed through the carpathians, along with her remaining humanity. Leaving her in a state of almost pure innocence, she would always belong to her husband, her first in love and in lust.

Searing heat seemed to scorch the flesh of her wrist, causing the predator within her to snarl viciously, as the farmer dragged her still form out of the cold water. Her once warm and lively skin, now cold as ice. Her fluttering heartbeat, now silent, never to beat again, or so she thought. Over come with the sudden hunger the touch of heat had brought to her cold, water slick flesh, sapphire orbs fluttered open. A cry of surprise soon following from the male who'd unknowingly come to her rescue and now as she finally gained control of her being, would also become her first meal in this new breath of life, the one thing, that would seal her fate as a creature of darkness, and bloodlust. Sitting up slowly, as if it pained her greatly to move, she shakily reached out towards the unknown farmer, still somewhat disorientated by her new surroundings, and the new, yet strangely familiar hunger scorching her throat dry.

"Help me... Please?.." Her voice resonated through the silence as she gasped for air, much like the caress of a gentle midsummer night breeze against wind chimes, surprisingly showing no roughness from her screaming mere days prior, or for the sudden disuse during her transformation. Eyes seeming to fill with tears, glittering with a sheen of disarming innocence, lulling the poor being that had rescued her from the waters clutches into a state of sympathy. A human error, and a fatal one at that.

As the man wrapped his arms silently around her in a gesture of comfort, unknowingly signing his own death warrant, she struck. Canine teeth elongating effortlessly as they had during her transition, her mouth unhinging like a snakes before she buried her fangs instinctively into her victims jugular vein.

With the explosion of blood into her waiting mouth euphoria, consumed her.

Quenching the fire that burned in her throat as it slid down into her waiting stomach, a soft purr suddenly resonated low in her chest, the struggling of the man she cling too growing weaker with each swallow of his blood. With indulgent greed, she consumed her preys life blood with abandonment, glittering bright sapphire hues rolling into the back of her eye sockets as the final puzzle piece of her transition was concluded in blissful ecstasy. After a few moments, on instinct, she abruptly dropped the now bloodless corps the remaining way to the ground, as if it were nothing more than a nuisance now more than anything else, the thud that followed caused her lips to twitch up slightly into a barely visible predatory smile. The very same predator within her keened with satisfaction, like a cat that had been fed its favorite food. She'd killed during battle to survive, what made this any different?

The entanglement of predator and prey, had put the remaining human half at ease, instead of collapsing to the floor in a hysterical breakdown as she would have. She stayed calm, unnervingly so as she gazed around, taking in her current surroundings.

Sunlight broke through her revelation of guilt free satisfaction, glittered through the surrounding trees, bathing her naked form in a halo of golden light, and just for a moment, she felt truly at peace, the sunlight doing nothing but simply caressing her skin with its warm embrace. No thought of what she had just done crossed her mind as she wiped away at the stray tears at the corners of her eyes, Gabriel was already as good as dead, she'd personally make sure of it, everything was right with the world.

Except for one thing…

She wanted her husband, wanted to feel his strong, protective arms wrap around her smaller form in a protective embrace, that would shield her from the rest of the world.

Crouching down gracefully and fluidly, she stripped the farmer of his clothes, the sloshing of blood in her now full stomach causing her to suddenly giggle, as if she were drunk. Getting dressed in the males oversized shirt, a sudden hiss of disapproval escaped her lips, sharp fingernails digging into her palms as she balled her hands into tight fists. She hated wearing another man's clothes, even if it was distastefully necessary. Tugging on the farmers pants, she used the drawstrings at the waistband to tighten them around her much slimmer one, tying a small knot to keep them in place, once she was satisfied with the adjustments. Lightly ringing out her still wet hair, she took the straw hat that lay haphazardly discarded on the soft grass, curling the damp tendrils of starlight up into a tight bun before concealing them securely with the hat. Barefoot, she turned, hopping gracefully over the once again discarded, now half naked corps at her feet. Humming softly to herself, as she made her way back up the river… Back towards home, and back to Vladislaus.

Unlike the four days her transition and the current had taken her, with inhuman speed, it took her only most of the morning before she had reached the familiar path the curled up the mountain side, towards the fortress she called home.

Nearing the doors that lead into the fortress, she paused. Frowning at the scent of death still lingering quite abundantly in the air. Entering her silent home, she barely noted that nothing hand changed since the night she was murdered. Bodies still lay spread out on the cold stone floor, sticky with their own dried blood and in a state of decomposition most humans wouldn't touch with a fifty foot pole. Disinterested at the sight, she made her way towards the chambers she had shared with her husband. Pausing in the threshold of the door at the sight that greeted her.

"Vladislaus?" Keeping her voice soft, she took in the bodies of her murderers on the floor, pouting slightly in disappointment at the sight of their dead, bloated corpses. Although disappointed she wouldn't be able to exact her own revenge, it pleased her to know that her husband had taken care of them.

It took her a few minutes before she realized there had been no reply to her call, only a bone chilling silence left in the wake of her slight distraction. Her senses were currently in overload, everything that had been old to her, had suddenly become new. Walking into the room further, she finally noticed the pool of blood that stood out of place, along with the discarded blade that had no doubt caused the wound the blood had seeped out from. Crouching down, she dipped her fingers lightly in the strangely still wet blood now at her feet, the feeling of this blood against her skin, sending sparks of electricity up her arm. Unlike the rest of the blood in the room that had dried to a rusty red, the blood now staining her fingers was a delightful and soothing midnight black. Without a moments hesitation, she brought her fingers to her lips, cleaning the blood off with a single sweep of her tongue.

The taste was unlike anything she'd had the pleasure of tasting before, closely resembling that of molten Belgian chocolate mixed with something spicy just subtle enough to be out of reach of being defined. The blood of her husband that had been left carelessly behind, caused a shiver of primal need to curl down her spine. Cleaning the remaining blood that belonged to her beloved from the floor, she took the blade that had caused the damage, cleaning it off as well, only to inhale the scent lingering on the steel deeply. Vladislaus's scent was strong, yet at the same time old as it lingered in the room. He hadn't died here, no. He'd turned, much as she had, the predator within her made that clear as it curled restlessly in the pit of her belly keening with want. Gabriel's scent was also present, with a slight twitch at her left eye, she memorized the two scents.

Turning to take in the room once more, she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance before she stripped out of her borrowed clothes, discarding them on the floor as she had the previous owner.

Walking to her closet, she pulled out one of her less warn dresses. The white to black gradient fabric billowed nicely as she pulled it off the hanger. Slipping into the gown with ease, she allowed a small smile to take shape on her lips. The gown itself was made from delicate silk, billowing around her lithe form and onto the ground at her feet. The skirt had been skillfully cut open in two identical twin slits running all the way up to the mid length of her creamy thighs. Sleeves unconventionally cut open in such a way that they appeared to almost be wings. The soft fabric had been skillfully attached to bracelets made of silver, set with sapphires that matched both her own and her husbands eyes. Twirling around, she looked over the bodice of the dress, cut perfectly to fit her form almost like a second skin, the sheer almost translucent fabric showed off her toned stomach that lay underneath, white floral and lace patterns having effortlessly been etched into the remaining fabric offering only a small amount of fleeting modesty. Finally the top of the bodice plunge down into a low v cut, framing her voluptuous breasts perfectly in black and white silk.

Vladislaus had been the one to gift her with the dress, the memory of his mischievous and giddy smile suddenly warming the core of her being.

Slipping into matching black slippers, she turned form the room. Heading back the way she had come and out into the world. In search of her beloved, she would eventually find him, after all, she had eons of time now to do so.

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

 **Now, I have to admit, that I have the habit of placing random 'e's in the wrong place.. I have no idea why I do it. But if you see one, please let me know?**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave a review, heavens knows I'll be looking forward to it, yet dreading it at the same time.**

 **-M**


	3. Chapter 3: Sanctuary

The soft sound of humming resonated through the darkened woodlands, disturbing the few towns people that had summoned the courage to venture out of their homes during the unusually sunny day. A lone figure, clad in flowing black made its way down the mountain side. Most wouldn't have survived the journey down the pass, covered in meters of snow as it was, they would have said it was impossible. No living creature would dare, yet, out of the blue, the lone traveler had appeared. The snow under there feet seemed to be left almost completely undisturbed, as if instead of a living being, a fantom had awoken from its grave to seek revenge. Fluid and graceful movements accompanied each step the figure took until the path under the snow blended into that of a far more familiar and well traveled road that lead into the sleeping town that resided at the mountains base, surrounded by the shadowed woods and the promise of dark mischief. Legends of what lurked just beyond the trees had always plagued the town, and here unknown to those who came to greet the stranger, one of the horrors had come to life.

Recognition soon made its way through the small crowd that had gathered as the Countess came into full view, suspicions were almost immediately replaced with cheers of delighted greeting, stirring up the remaining villagers out of their homes, like a stick poking at a wasps nest. The dormant town seemed to come alive once again within moments as the female figure reached the old well at the heart of the town, laughter from children swirling around the adults as they too came out to greet their beloved princess.

 **24 hours later.**

The old manor home had been constructed and built during the time before the war, she and Vladislaus had been children, carefree and naive, spending countless summers down in the valley, exploring the surrounding woods, reading books by the lit library fire during the cold evenings and basking in the peace that surrounded them, just before all hell broke loose and the nightmare that was the Turks fell over them like a toxic cloud of sulfur. Nostalgic memories flittered through her mind, as she stood within the shadows. The stone monolith stood perched in a clearing just off the side of the road that lead into the slowly decaying town located at the base of the Carpathian Mountains. It hadn't taken her long to find him, knowing Vladislaus as well as she did, she went directly to the first most likely place he'd go when seeking both refuge and potential help. Not that he'd have found it, theValerious were no family of theirs, at least not anymore, and they hadn't been for a long time. Not after the Elder broke any and all ties to the Order of the Dragon. The once feared and well respected warrior her father-in-law had once been, and the loving father she'd known him to be since childhood, had withered away and died away years ago, leaving behind a God fearing, senile old man that no longer knew anything of what it meant to look after ones own family.

Having fed at sunrise, she could pass flawlessly as a living creature, at least to those that didn't know what they were looking for when it came to the living dead. However, meeting the family the old man had replaced his original with while they'd been fighting a war, as he had done nothing but hidden away in fear, would have caused her blood to boil even in one of her better moods. Instead, the dark, cold seething rage she felt gathered in the pit of her stomach, loosened the iron grip she'd managed to only just regain barely hours before on the trek down the mountain. As the old man flew into a fearful rant of what exactly he'd done to her already terrified and confused husband her control finally snapped, releasing the true inner bloodlust filled demon she'd transitioned into. After gently coaxing and gathering the information she needed as to the location of her lover, she slaughtered the immediate family within the house, along with the servants, however, she'd decided to leave the old man alive, at least for now, cowering in the corner like a lamb ready for slaughter, along with whatever remained of the accursed Valerious line. Once her rage had calmed to something somewhat more manageable to the raging beast, she made her way towards the mapped mirror in the armory, tracing her fingers lightly along the river lines cutting through most of the map. "In nomine Dei, hoc recludit."

Triumph was short lived as the female noted with some puzzlement her lack of reflection in the mirror surface that now stood before her, placing her hands against the cold surface, she watched in fascination as her hands slipped through, frosting over the surrounding glass. Keening softly to herself in childish delight, she took the next step forward, allowing her form to be consumed by the glass doorway, her mind swirling with ideas to try something similar with normal glass once a peaceful sanctuary had been found for her and her husband.

A soft sight, resonated out into the silence as a figure emerged from the glass doorway, the outer icicles on the stone framing the small expanse of glittering silver seemed to shatter, only to reform once the figure had fully emerged. No cloud of steam ascended in protest from the soft, rose toned lips the sigh escaped from, as it would have from any other warmblooded being. Yet the escape of breath simply intertwined with the cold, as if it would have on any other warm summers day, as if the being wasn't there at all. Glittering strands of hair fluttered around sporadically once it was caught in the playful embrace of the icy wind, mingling harmoniously with the falling snowflakes.

Bright sapphire hues skimmed over the new surroundings, until they landed on the rather pathetic sight of her male counterpart, husband, best friend and lover. Who at the moment in time, not only seemed to neglected her arrival, but had also neglected himself almost entirely as well. The sight of him slumped up against the rock walls surface in nothing but the bloody tunic and pants he'd been turned in, caused her to frown in disapproval such a sorry sight would not do at all, not for the man she knew he was. She had never seen her lover in such a broken state, the pitiful sight broke her heart as she continued to look down at where he'd curled up against the cliff face.

Shaking her head, her rose tinted lips parted, allowing another breath to escape from their confines as she finally spoke. "Honestly, my love... What am I going to do with you?" Her voice, sounding like delicate wind chimes toned with a slight hint of humor and mirth, as it cracked the mournful silence apart like an irritated whip lashing out at its next victims flesh, capturing the dark haired males attention almost instantaneously as she gave away her presence, yet scolded him for his lack of foresight.

"I thought... You... My love..." The deep baritone of his voice that could always give her delightful shivers, seemed to be unable to make up a single coherent sentence, as it cracked brokenly with mournful sorrow filled sobs and just a tiny hint of hope at the sight of her standing in front of him. Though the meaning of the small snippets of speech were easy to decipher for the one who now stood a hands outreach reach away, looking far more alive than the last time the'd been within meters of each other.

Huffing slightly, she crouched down. Only to wrap her arms around her husband in a loving embrace. Nuzzling him softy and affectionately, she took in the familiar, intoxicating scent that greeted her at the close contact.

"I'm here my love... I always will be." Speaking softly as if to a hurt child, she cuddled him closer as his arms wrapped around her tightly in return as a content silence descended around them for a few moments.

Having had enough of basking in the silent embrace of her husband for the moment, she took his face lightly into her hands, caressing his cheeks softy as she memorized the way he looked in her arms. Only to capture his lips in a deep and loving kiss, silencing any protest he might have had at her moving out of his arms so soon. "Come... We have work to do, my love... And we can't simply sit here all day. You need to feed, and we need to sleep." Yawning cutely, she flashed her dainty fangs at him before standing up, pulling him up onto his feet.

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

The dark haired male couldn't believe his eyes, his loving wife, who he had seen plummet to her death over the side of their bedroom balcony days ago, at the handy work of those accursed Turks and Gabriel, now stood before him in all her living angelic glory. At least to him, she would always be his Angel regardless of whatever else lurked just out of reach behind her sapphire hues. He'd know when he'd renounced God at his death, he'd be forever cursed in one form or another. His transition alone had been excruciating, yet the thought of being alone for eternity had almost broken to find his wife had willingly followed him into eternal damnation, the feeling alone was indescribable, the love he felt for her, had only ever grown and bloomed since their childhood.

Taking a moment longer to linger in his redound joy at her return, he simply gazed at the beautiful woman she had become that now stood before him. His pillar of strength had returned, and along with it a determination to see the family that had abandoned him and his loved ones annihilated, along with Van Helsing. Yet he knew, it would take time until he was back completely to the man he was before he thought he lost everything.

Just as they were about to depart from the desolate rock his father had cast him out onto, he watched his beloved crumple to the floor, only just managing to catch her before he too followed as the same vision that had caught her off guard invaded him. The crippling feeling dropping him to his knees her form held protectively in his arms as his own hiss of discomfort mingled with hers.

Lucifer had finally made his presence known.

~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~

 **Hello.**

 **yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? Thing is.. Writers block is a bitch to deal with, when it's just with one little story. I'd have hopped to get this out sooner, but for the life of me, I just couldn't write anything that seemed to remotely fit with the last chapter as a continuation, then when I did manage to write something.. I kinda thought it was shit and ended up deleting the entire thing. Which is where my other lovely little piece came into play. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do with** _Death Waltz_ **, to be honest, I wanted it to be a one-shot, but yeah... I like the idea of a multi-chapter and it just seemed to fit better than a single chapter. Tis my curse... I think.**

 **Anyways, here's the next installment.. Though, I have a feeling that it's a little shorter than the others. Please do Leave a review, they do help immensely, and I'd love to hear what you lovely beings think... And if you do spot any mistakes feel free to message me, as they are always open. I tend not to see some of the little tweaks it needs during editing. I Think I may need an extra pair of eyes here and there when it comes to editing and gramma, I'm still not exactly the best at it.**

 **Until next time I guess.. Hopefully it'll be a shorter wait than this has been.**

 **M.**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

Tendrils of air caressed along the delicate flesh of the two beings floating effortlessly within the heavens, seeming to dance with one another without the conventional restraints that was brought to most through gravity. Without warning one of the beings separated from the other plummeting towards the earth, their wings tucked in to surround their form before shooting out to be caught in the waiting arms of the wind. Once again being carried up towards their waiting companion, barely restrained from following after the smaller being. Laughter resonated within the silence that was brought with the moon riding high within the sky.

As time continued to to pass, the two continued to dance and twirl together. Now and again dipping down towards the earth as if to taught gravity with its inadequacy at containing them to roaming on solid ground.

The larger of the two, a well toned muscle predator. It's skin resembling that of a slate grey hue, darkening to a leathery brown as it stretched over its delicate yet durable wings. Wings that seemed to stench out for miles, tipped delicately with spear sharp horns both along the ends and at the delicate top curve of the wings expanse, accompanied by matching talons. Yet, nothing compared the the beings face. It's ears, were pointed in such a way as to allow the largest amount of sound to be collected. Much like that of a bats. Volatile sapphire hues deep set within an angular face, marred by a mouth filled with needle like teeth. A creature of nightmares, that now flew gracefully through an almost completely unclaimed sky.

Save for the monstrous beings counterpart.

Slightly smaller than its companion, yet, just as much a well defined and toned predator. The delicate form of the secondary being was covered in a lighter ashy hue of grey, wings a matching leathery brown stretching over a wingspan that seemed to do justice to the delicate curvy form they help weightless above the clouds. Yet, unlike its comparing the sweet feminine face had not been marred by needle like rows of teeth, no, at least, not in the current state of being. The delicate chiseled form of a woman's face could still be seen, in all its serine glory surrounded by wild starlight colored curls, regardless of its monstrous appendages. Similar and striking volatile sapphire hues gazing down towards the ground, as dainty tipped ears, waited for the tell tail sign of movement that would soon resonate within in the forest laying below.

With the art of defying gravity mastered within a few hours, much like their far more natural nocturnal counterparts, the two companions momentarily disappeared within the shadows created by the overcast clouds slowly gathering within the sky.

Suddenly with an unholy shriek, the eerie silence that had fallen shattered.

The hunt was on.

Prey had been located with the district rustling of hurried feet, hitting the fallen foliage that lay on the uncharted forest floor. Far beneath the predatory duo a cacophony of beating drums could be heard, sparking a frenzy as the two beings within the sky free fell down to mingle among the canopy of snow topped trees.

The smaller of the two easily passing their joint prey, as the larger continued the chase from behind. After a while of toying with their prey, watching the unknown stranger dart from one direction to the next much like a startled jackrabbit. The two predators evidently seemed to become bored, descending on their chosen prey with merciless hunger.

Between the two, it took mere moments before the stranger had been drained of blood. The unknown beings struggles weakening with each convulsion of a throat greedily drinking down the sweet nectar that allowed life to continue. With their hunger appeased by the sloshing of warm life blood within their stomachs, the lifeless corps was dropped to the leaf littered ground at their feet.

Breaking the contentment that came with feeding, the dark haired male broke the silence as he beckoned his companion closer.

"Come my heart." With a rich baritone resonating within the silence his companions attention was easily captured.

Turning, the snowy haired female the smaller creature had become cuddled into the arms of the dark haired male standing at her side, a soft purr resonating into the darkness as a pink tongue darted out to catch a small droplet of blood that had escaped from consumption.

"Mmm... So much for not playing with our food, Love." A sigh of contented amusement left the female, now basking within her male counterparts arms.

With a bark of laughter the dark haired male had bent down, capturing the females lips with his own in a show of deep affection.

Not long after the two beings ascended once again into the sky, heading back in the direction they had come. Laughter once again ringing out into the desolate night before silence fell.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・

Weightlessness.

Oh, what a glorious feeling.

The mere absurdity of the moment, had caused a pearl of laughter to escape from her lips as she had taken flight for the first time. Tumbling off the cliffs ledge much to the horror of her husband, only to feel the rush of her transformation before being swooped up towards the stars by the air current now caught underneath the expanse of her glorious wings. Vladislaus in his unthinking state had thrown himself off the ledge after her, only to experience a much similar change. It had taken him but moments to catch her still floating form in his strong embrace, her wings instinctively curling around herself allowing her to fit perfectly in his arms.

Laughter filled the air as the two lovers broke apart, twirling away from one another after sharing a heated kiss. Much to the amusement of their on looker, lurking within the shadows of the ledge that had been previously vacated.

The frivolity of their freedom, would be one that she would cherish for millennium to come. Yet at the current point in time, she had made her way back to the cliff top, settling down gently on her feet. Within moments of her feet coming into contact with solid rock, her form had reverted to its original state, not a single gleaming strand of hair out of place. Turning to face the shadowy being that stood before her, she inclined her head in thanks only to turn her attention to her husband still mucking about above them.

The vision that had caused both her and Vladislaus to stumble, had become the being now standing at her side. Much to her delight as the pain the initial contact had resulted in had dissipated moments later.

Lucifer had given them a way to leave the cliff top, as the mirror they had come through had subsequently closed behind each entry stranding them on top of the unforgiving expanse of stone. With the new found freedom, the two vampiric beings spent the next few hours of darkness learning the ins and outs of flying. Their new master more than happy to guide them should the opportunity call for instruction, much like a doting and proud father. Their creator, had been a man of few words. His instructions had been to the point, easy to follow, and had given them both a sense of ease that had been unexpected. The low baritone of his voice had reminded her of high summer, deep and rich, quite similar to the sound of her own husbands voice. Yet with a smoother undertone that seemed to linger behind, making anyone who heard it want to curl up at his feet like a lazy cat bathing in the afternoon sun.

A single glance, had been all it had taken for a silent message to pass between the two being currently residing on the flattened stone surface.

"Vladislaus. Come down, my love." Mirth could be heard lingering in her voice as she looked up at her husband, affection glittering clearing within her hues.

At the sound of her voice, said male had made his way back down to earth, stopping just shy of where his beloved stood waiting for him. Shifting back, he had turned with a blur in a show of inhuman speed. Catching his wife unguarded he'd gracefully scooped her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest in a loving embrace.

With the two beings having turned their attention to their creator once they had become reacquainted, the darkened figure gave his children the barest hint of a smile. Laughter could be seen dancing with in the smoky red hues of the powerful being standing meters away from the two if one were simply to look.

Flight had not been the only gift given to the two lovers during the night.

The secondary gift, had been a new place to call home.

Poenari Fortress as beautiful and lavish as it was, could not be considered as a place for the two to permanently den, as anyone with a moments thought could stumble apon them. No, their new den had been aptly name Castle Dragula after the two beings who now stood in awe as they gazed up at the tremendous structure.

Carved out from the blackened mountain top, it took over the central space of the canyon surrounding it. Perfectly blending in with the surrounding cloud covered mountain tops the three towers loomed over the earth beneath it, joined together by walkways that would be treacherous for most beings to use. Perched within the center of the towers, stood the main castle snugly placed much like a jigsaw puzzle. The structure alone would have towered over Poenari yet, could have been mistaken for the fortress itself. Elegant construction and meticulous care had been taken with each carve of the stone. Yet above all their new home had been cut off from the mirror that stood at the opposite end of the cliff, by the largest ornately carved gate she had ever seen.

At this point in time, she had slipped from her husbands embrace. Moving gracefully forwards, she ran her fingers lightly against the carved stone pillar that held the frozen gate in place. The stone underneath her fingers felt smooth, much like a well polished counter top. As her own frozen flesh had come into contact with the almost equity cold stone, lightning had lashed out to streak across the sky. The flash of light that hit the earth unveiling the unholy creatures that had congregated on the doorstep to their new dwellings.

Without a moments hesitation the snowy haired female had turned, and all but flung herself into their creators embrace, much to the darker beings amused delight. As a gentle hand ran through her snowy curls lulling her almost to sleep, a deep baritone finally resonated within the chest pressed against her ear. The duo's silent thanks being accepted without a moments hesitation.

"You may do with the castle as you like. Think of it as a rebirth gift, my children." With a kiss to her forehead, the figure released her into the waiting arms of her husband. Their gazes lingering on the form of their master, without pause the male swept into a graceful bow that most gentlemen would kill for before disappearing into the gathering mist.

Left alone, the two lovers stood in silence gazing up at the structure that was to become their dwelling place for the foreseeable future. Surrounded by mist, it almost appeared as if statues had been carved by an unknown artist. The illusion lingered as the minutes continued to tick by, only to suddenly shatter as the petite female drew in an unneeded breath. Blinking her large sapphire hues up at her counterpart, she hummed softly in contemplation. Ringlets of starlight fluttering in the playful breeze, as she broke the stillness that had descended.

"Come my love… We need to feed." As gleaming sapphire hues locked with their half starved counterparts, twin devilish smiles curled up the edges of the two indeed beings lips.

Once again, Vladislaus and his wife took to the sky.

・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・~・

 **Hello.**

 **As I've been reading through some of my chapters, I have become.. Dissatisfied? Irritated? Meh. What can I say? I have a desire to rewrite some of the chapters I've posted and make them longer. Though I think I'll save that for the 'things I'll do later' list.**

 **As always feel free to leave a review as it would make my day to know what you think my dear reader.**

 **Also if you find any mistakes please contact me via PM so I can fix them as soon as possible. I'm still unfortunately only human and even I can't catch all the mistakes.**

 **With the new year, I've added a new addition to the mix called Mirrors feel free to give that a read if you are a fan of the Patricia Briggs novels.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-M**


End file.
